This invention relates to contact lens carrying cases and improvements permitting the integration of a fluid reservoir with contact lens storage space, which further permits the dispensing of wetting/cleaning fluid necessary for application to a contact lens prior to insertion in the eye or prior to storage in the case.
Generally, a contact lens must be cleaned or treated with a wetting fluid prior to insertion in the eye. If dry lenses are inserted in the eye of the user, eye irritation may be caused, and in some instances, permanent damage to the eye may occur.
In the past, there have been various types of carrying cases for contact lenses. Although there have been designs incorporating both a facility for storing lenses and a means of dispensing wetting/cleaning fluid, a need exists for a compact, efficient, inexpensive design which permits convenient combined lens storage and application. Moveover, a design should have the minimum number of separable parts in order to prevent loss of any part while either using or carrying the case and to facilitate use of the device by persons with limited vision. Moveover, a design should provide that speed and ease of use by maximized.